1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a collapsible work station that can be used for many purposes, such as a table, work bench or sink.
2. Problem to be Solved
There are many situations that require the use of work stations apart from the normal use of such devices. For example, it is often necessary to use temporary work stations at construction sites. Other situations also require the use of temporary work stations, such as camping and military field operations. What is needed is a new and improved work station that is relatively light in weight, portable and collapsible. Another important feature of such a work station is that it must be a multi-use work station that can be quickly converted into other forms, e.g. from a work table to a sink.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible and portable work station that addresses the need discussed above.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in light of the ensuing description of the present invention.
In one aspect, the present invention is directed to a collapsible and portable work station, comprising a collapsible and portable leg structure comprising a plurality of legs movably attached to each other, each leg having a top end, a bottom end and longitudinally extending axis, the legs being movable to a first configuration wherein the legs are in close proximity to one another such that the longitudinally extending axes of the legs are generally parallel to one another, and to a second configuration wherein the legs are maximally spaced from one another, and a top portion removably attached to the top ends of the legs, the top portion comprising two sections movably attached to one another so as to allow the top portion to be folded such that the sections confront each other when the top portion is not attached to the leg structure. In one embodiment, each of the top portion sections comprises a substantially flat surface. In another embodiment, the top portion comprises a frame that defines a region for receiving a basin. The top portion further comprises means for removably securing the basin to the top portion.